


Pause and Resume

by PixiePosts



Series: Critical Role Oneshots [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Brief Description of Injuries, It's Soft, M/M, Mind Control, Temporary Character Death, Trent Ikithon Gets What He Deserves, Warning: Trent Ikithon, but a little angsty, death recovery, first chapter is mostly fluff, smut in second chapter, this came to me at 2am
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixiePosts/pseuds/PixiePosts
Summary: Trent Ikithon is up to his usual nonsense, but this time things get a little too rough and the bastard has to pay.-----This came to me at 2am on Monday, so I wrote it down because that's what I do.  It took me a week to edit this chapter, and I haven't technically started the second one yet, but I have ideas so?Anyway!  Enjoy!
Relationships: Fjord/Caleb Widogast
Series: Critical Role Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054934
Kudos: 26





	Pause and Resume

Fjord took a deep breath and smiled; it was a beautiful day to be on the road. He walked through the tall grass, swaying lightly in the spring breeze, and felt at peace. The sun was shining, he could hear the buzzing of bees and chirping of birds. Somewhere off to his left there was a stream, and he could hear the others chatting and laughing idly by it. The sun warmed his skin as he walked towards a large leafy tree. Lying under it was Caleb, clearly dozing in the wildflower scented air. The dappled shadows from the tree played across his face, he always looked younger in sleep. Fjord saw that his hair had come loose at some point, shifting in the slight breeze. There was that familiar warmth in his chest, so similar to the warmth from the sun, that returned every time he saw Caleb. Especially Caleb peaceful, getting to relax for once in their hectic lives. 

He walked forward, stopping to admire the almost ethereal quality of the spring day around him before laying down next to the wizard. As if sensing him there, Caleb rolled onto his side, one hand coming to rest on Fjords cheek. Fjord took the moment to admire the freckles that had just begun to show again after a long winter away, pale lashes brushing against high cheekbones. He looked so innocent like this, unburdened by the worries of the world. Fjord moved closer, one hand settling on Caleb’s waist as his eyes fluttered open. Deep blue eyes met his, still hazy with sleep, and Caleb smiled sweetly at him. 

“Cay...” 

Caleb shifted closer, brushing their noses together lightly. This was the side of him that the others didn’t get to see, and Fjord was amazed that he _did_. 

“I love you Fjord” 

Fjord smiled, as Caleb closed the distance between them, stealing a soft kiss. Fjord kissed back, pulling Caleb flush against his chest. Caleb broke the kiss, smiling almost sadly. 

“I forgive you, _Schatz”_

_Forgive?_

Caleb kissed him again, but this time it was tainted with the metallic taste of blood. 

Just like that the sound of the breeze and the stream disappeared, so did the buzz of bees, and the warmth of the sun. The sounds of his friend's laughter in the distance at once turned to screams, shouting and pleading with him to _stop_. 

_Stop?_

He opened his eyes to see Caleb looking back at him, pale and drawn, sweat and dirt and exhaustion covering his face. And a small trickle of blood... coming from the corner of his lips. 

The taste of blood on his tongue made him want to puke, but worse was the warmth blooming around his hand. Looking down, dislodging Calebs hand from his cheek, nausea rolled in his stomach. His hand, covered in Calebs blood, was holding the Star Razor... which was plunged hilt-deep into Caleb’s chest. His mind roared against it, he would never- but- 

_Ikithon_. 

Fjord looked over Calebs shoulder to see the old mage smiling at him from where he stood flanked by two of his students. Hatred, hot and vicious, filled his mind as Caleb slumped against him. Carefully, trying to do as little damage as possible, he slid the sword out of Calebs body. He laid Caleb down, pressing a kiss to his rapidly cooling lips with a whispered apology. He stood, turning to face Ikithon, rage boiling in his blood as he stalked forward. The mans smug smirk disappeared as Fjord thunder stepped toward him, appearing instantly in a boom of thunder that knocked his guards back. Before he could blink, Fjord brought Star Razor down across his chest, jamming the hilt into his throat to stop him speaking. Three more swift, angry slashes had the man crumpling at Fjords feet. For good measure, and because he couldn’t help it, he slammed his boot heel into Ikithons face, relishing in the visceral _crunch_ the breaking bone made. He turned to the scourger that was advancing on him, swinging Star Razor up to catch the man across the throat. He didn’t pause to watch him fall, instead turning to stab through the other man. 

That done, he watched Yasha behead the last one, anger behind her eyes visible even at this distance. 

He dismissed his sword, turning and making his way back to where Caleb lay, his head on Jesters lap. Fjord felt whatever rage had been propelling him drain away at the sight of Calebs chest rising and falling rhythmically. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He dropped to his knees, taking Calebs hand and squeezing it gently. His clothes were still coated in blood, the smell burning Fjords nose, but the skin beneath the rip was whole. 

“Why is he still out?” his voice was hoarse, but Jester only smiled kindly at him. 

“Sometimes it... takes a bit” 

“I’m more concerned about how we’re going to get out of here... and how we’re going to explain _another_ dead assembly member” 

Shit. 

Fjord knew he should be more worried about that, but his only real concern was getting Caleb somewhere safe. His dead enemies tower did _not_ feel safe. The others were talking above him, but he blocked it out, pulling Caleb into his lap when Jester started to stand. He held him close, pressing his nose into the dirty hair and listening to the soft breathing. Eventually, the sound of fire drew his attention, he looked over to see that they had piled the bodies up and set them aflame. Jester smiled at him again, walking back over. 

“We’ve got a ride out of here! I sent a message to Essek! I would totally get us out of here but...” she looked at Caleb “Well, I can’t. And Caduceus can’t take all of us at once, so Essek said he’d help!” 

“But...isn’t he-” 

There was a slight pop, and suddenly Essek was there, still in his winter clothes. He turned on the spot, taking in the scene around him with concern on his face. 

“So when you said you were gathering supplies and allies... I did not realize that meant killing a _second_ Assembly member” 

“Technically we didn’t kill Vess, _technically”_

He sighed but walked over to where Fjord, Jester and Caleb were, the others following behind. He looked over Caleb’s sleeping form, and Fjord could see the relief on his face. Fjord stood, Jester following suit as the others reached them. 

“Can you take us to the Lavish Chateau? Caleb has a turtle from my room, that helps with teleporting right?” 

He nodded, and after some shuffling, they found the turtle. There was the familiar uncomfortable tug of teleportation... and they were in the upstairs hallway of the Chateau. Jester ushered them into a room, shutting the door behind them. Fjord walked over to the large bed, pausing at the side of it and trying to decide if he should get rid of Caleb’s ruined clothes before settling him in. A cool hand landed lightly on his shoulder, and he looked over to see Essek watching him. Cool, silvery purple eyes stayed on his for a moment before looking back at Caleb. Fjord followed his gaze, watching as with a gesture all the mud and blood and general debris that had covered Caleb disappeared. Before he could say anything, there was a buzzing tingle across his skin... and he was clean as well. 

“That should... make things more comfortable” 

“Thank you, for everything” 

“It is nothing, I am... glad that you are all alive” 

Fjord watched as Essek looked away, clearly uncomfortable with saying anything more. Jester pulled him away then, offering a drink and some food before he had to make his way back to the frozen north. Fjord laid Caleb down, gently removing his coat and book hostlers before Beau spoke up. 

“It wasn’t you man, it wasn’t” 

“Pretty sure it was” 

She sighed “physically, maybe, but we know it wasn’t _you_ , it was that dick getting in your head” 

He just shrugged. He was too tired to argue with her anyway. She reached out, gripping his arm briefly. 

“We’re gonna be in Jessies room, it’s right across the hall if he- when he wakes up” 

He put his hand over hers, looking up and trying to convey the gratitude he felt that she wasn’t trying to make him join in. He couldn’t have left Caleb at this point if he wanted to, not when he had _seen_ the light go out of those eyes so soon before. She left, and he felt himself slump the moment the door clicked shut behind her. The weight of the battle, and the mind control, and the horror of realizing when he had done was heavy on his shoulders. He removed Calebs boots, setting them on the ground and then putting his own beside them. Silently, eyes still locked on Calebs sleeping form, he removed his armour and laid it on a chair. Down to his shirt and pants, he climbed into bed next to Caleb, pulling him in close. One hand slid up to rest on his collarbone, fingers pressed lightly to where he could feel Caleb’s pulse. He took a deep breath, inhaling the warm scent of Caleb’s hair, pressing ever so slightly on the pulse again, a physical reminder that he was _here_ and _alive_. 

Something in the faint thrumming under his fingers was enough to drain whatever adrenaline had pushed him through to this point. He bit his lip as he felt the tears stinging the small cuts on his face, nuzzling against his hair as he let his walls crack. He had nearly lost Caleb, and what was worse; he had been the _cause_ of that near loss. Even now the sight of him crumpling against Fjords chest, all that clever light gone from his eyes was enough to make him shiver. It was nearly too much to bear, only the warmth of Caleb pressed in close kept him together. 

Caleb shuffled against him, groaning softly as he opened his eyes. He paused, and Fjord felt tentative fingertips brush against his hand before Caleb let out a soft sound of understanding. He rested his hand fully over Fjords, taking a deep breath and turned to press a kiss to his collarbone. 

“ _Süsser?”_

“Cay, Caleb I’m so-” 

Caleb shushed him softly, rolling over in his grip and sliding an arm around Fjord’s waist. 

“You do not have to apologize, if anyone knows how that bastard gets into your head it’s me” 

“I stabbed you Caleb, I _killed_ you” 

“And I forgave you then and there, it was not your fault, it was Ikithons. We will make him pay for it” 

“Oh...” 

“Oh?” 

“I uh... I know you wanted to finish him off, but- well...” 

“You killed him?” 

Caleb didn’t sound mad, just mildly surprised. 

“Well, yeah... I wasn’t really in my right mind but I just knew he had-” 

“He had _made you_ kill me” 

Fjord sighed at the victorious tone in Calebs voice but nodded against his hair. 

“Thank you, Fjord, that is a weight off my shoulders” 

“Anytime just... without the you dyin’ part, okay?” 

Caleb hummed, tilting his head upward so they were looking at each other and smiled. He shifted up the bed, pressing in close and kissing Fjord soft and slow. Fjord sighed into the kiss, his hand coming back up to rest against the side of Caleb’s neck. 

“I am right here _Schatz”_

“It makes me feel better” 

“Then feel free to continue, as long as it does not get in the way” 

He smirked, brushing his nose against Calebs “get in the way of what sweetheart?” 

“This” 

And suddenly Calebs lips were on his, far more desperate than before, and it occurred to Fjord that maybe (just maybe) Caleb was trying to prove to himself just how alive he was. He tightened his hand slightly on Calebs neck, pulling a soft whine from him as his hands gripped Fjord’s shirt. Gently, without breaking the kiss, Fjord rolled them over so that Caleb was flat on his back and he was kneeling with his legs on either side of slim hips. He balanced with his free hand, moving to kiss a line down Caleb’s jaw to the pulse he had been holding. He paused, feeling the steady thrum of blood under delicate skin and listening to the beating of Caleb’s heart, just audible over his breathing. He was here, he was alive, they were both alive. Caleb’s breathing hitched as Fjord grazed his teeth along his neck, inhaling the familiar, comforting scent of him. 

“The others are across the hall; they were worried about you-” 

Caleb’s hands moved from his chest to his shoulders, tugging lightly at his shirt to pull him back in for another heated kiss. Fjord laughed against his lips, pulling away slightly. 

“Darlin’ we should go and-” 

Another surprisingly strong tug had their lips crashing together again, and Fjord could feel Caleb smiling as he wrapped his arms around Fjord’s neck. Fjord gave in, kissing back until they both needed to breathe again. 

“Cay, you died today, you need rest and food” 

“I only need you” 

Fjord’s heart swelled in his chest and he rested his forehead against Calebs with what he knew was a truly dopey smile. He moved one hand to brush loose hair out of Calebs’ face before kissing his forehead. 

“You need rest, and food” he shifted, pulling Caleb gently with him into a sitting position on the bed “and we should let the others see you up and around” he kissed Calebs’ cheek lightly “as soon as you’re not recovering from being brought back to life you can have whatever you like” 

“Anything?” 

“Anything” 

“I will hold you to that” 

“If it’s you doing the holding, I don’t think I’ll complain” 

“Flirt” 

Fjord hummed, kissing Calebs cheek again before forcing himself out of the bed to grab their boots. Caleb moved slowly, wincing when he turned too far and stretched the new skin across his chest. Fjord helped him get his boots on, shushing him when he tried to protest, and then held out a hand. Caleb took it, stretching experimentally as he stood before sighing. 

“I think the phrase you’re looking for is “you were right Fjord; I do need to take it easy” ” 

Caleb just smirked and rolled his eyes, stepping close so Fjord could get an arm around him. They crossed the hallway and knocked on Jesters door. Beau threw it open and beamed when she saw Caleb there, Fjord watched her look him over before nodding once and stepping back into the room. 

“Look who’s up guys!” 

There was a general cheer and calling of Caleb’s name as he pressed himself tighter against Fjord’s side. The door clicked shut behind them and Fjord took a moment to look around. The room looked much as it had last time they were there, paintings covering the walls, trinkets and children's books everywhere. The others were all sitting on the couches, the floor, and even the bed, with Essek perched on a fluffy pink armchair. He caught Essek’s eye and smiled, trying to convey just how grateful he was now that the panic was gone. Essek smiled back, holding his mug up slightly in greeting. Veth jumped off the couch as Fjord led Caleb over to it, fluffing the throw pillows as they sat down. 

“Are you hungry Caleb? Thirsty?” 

The afternoon went by quietly, Marion came by the room a few hours in to ask if they would be joining her downstairs for dinner and a show, which they agreed to happily. As tired as Fjord was, he felt like they all needed a night off. They still had the Tombtakers to deal with, and the potential end of the world to contend with, but with his arm around Caleb and the prospect of a delicious dinner ahead of them well... the frozen north seemed _very_ far away. 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask about the title, I have no idea and I still don't know how people think of titles for things.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this?


End file.
